


A Week of Freckles and Hair Dye

by RainingStars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 words, AU, JeanMarco Week, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, i mean it's the best of both worlds guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingStars/pseuds/RainingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-hundred words, seven days, two dorks. Drabbles inspired by the prompts for JeanMarco week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I love the prompts for JeanMarco week, and since I saw everyone else posting their fabulous little drabbles, I decided to join the bandwagon. Each prompt has a quick, 100 word drabble to go along with it. Why 100 words? I find that it's a fun little challenge. 
> 
> The first prompt was zero gravity, so I thought of space...and somehow got a very angsty vibe from it. So there's that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"The moon looks weird up close."

 Jean smiled, looking out of the spaceship window. "Nice scenery while we wait for the rescuers from the nearby station." He yawned.

 "Tired?"

 "Yeah."

 Marco kissed Jean's forehead. "Let's get some rest.”

 Jean snuggled against Marco. "Love you."

 "Love you, too."

 As Marco nodded off, Jean remained awake. He glanced at his oxygen tank, almost empty. He’d need another, soon…but there was only one more left.

 "I want you to have it, Marco,” he whispered. “You’ll live a better life than me." Jean looked at the peacefully sleeping boy once more before drifting off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one's much cuter, I swear.


	2. Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean are practicing sword fighting at Camp Half-Blood, but there's definitely been some foul-play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's godly heritage was inspired by the adorable flower boy headcanon on Tumblr.

"No fair!" Jean protested from the ground, clutching his ankle. 

Marco fought back a giggle. "What's not fair?"

"Don't even. That tree root didn't extend itself."

"C'mon, Jean," the freckled boy groaned. "You're dad's Ares. Let me have this one." 

The next thing he knew, Marco was pinned to the ground. "No can do," Jean growled. "I win today's practice." 

"J-Jean.." Marco stuttered, a blush blooming on his cheeks, along with small sprouts on his arms and legs. 

"You're so cute when you get flustered." Jean picked the son of Demeter from the ground. "Let's get you pruned, flower boy."


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only the Homecoming winners could both be kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a really cute idea, I swear. But, well...this is what happens with my train of thought.

Jean broke away from Marco panting. "Fuck."

"Want more?" Marco teased, sliding a hand down Jean's torso, pulling at his pants. 

"N-no, wait. We should probably get back out."

"It's the homecoming dance. No one's gonna miss four people. Besides, you really think Krista and Ymir are done?" 

"Still, to be safe."

Marco frowned. "Jean, your plan is foolproof. We came with the girls. No one suspects that they or we—" he stopped as Jean glanced nervously at the floor, checking for feet.

"Shit, Marco, I'm—"

"Not ready, right?"

"I'm trying—"

"Whatever," Marco sighed. "Let's go and find our dates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made it a point to make the next two angst-free, I swear.


	4. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and candles make for a very fun power outage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just make me very happy sometimes

It's during an intense round of Super Smash Bros. A flicker, then....

"Oh fuck me. Seriously, power?!" Jean throws his controller down.

Marco pats Jean's knee. "We have some candles laying around." 

As he goes about lighting them, casting the room in orange, Jean sighs. "I was about to win, too. Well, our game's fucked...what now?"

Marco sits on Jean's lap. "We have to wait so...have some fun? Candles are super romantic."

"Even though we can barely see?"

"You don't need to see to feel."

That night, Marco learns how stunning Jean's body looks when it’s bathed in the candlelight.


	5. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes a moment to mourn for the lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overcome by the raw emotion so...just be prepared.

Jean stared into the blazing fire, the pile of ashes perched on the edge. Occasionally, a breeze would come by, scattering a few onto the ground. 

He was trash. Absolute filth. If he'd acted sooner, he could have done something, could have saved...God, this was too much to think about.

Connie patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Jean."

"No. Everything's different now. I just...never got to say good-bye."

"...Dude, it's a stupid marshmallow."

"Here, Jean, you can have mine," Marco said, offering him a stick adorned with a perfectly toasted marshmallow. 

Jean had never hugged someone so hard in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean acts like he's hot shit, but let's be honest: he's a dweeb.


	6. Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither the life or uniform of a fast-food employee is a glamorous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a very fluffy vibe today.

The first thing that crossed Marco Bodt's mind as Jean Kirschtein approached the counter to order was: _'I look ridiculous in this uniform.'_  
  
"I'll get a large strawberry sha— Marco?"  
  
The addressed gave a small nod, noticing how well Jean's shirt fit him as he asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"That's it," Jean pulled out his wallet. "How much?"  
  
"It's free." Marco blurted. "You're, uh...our hundredth customer."   
  
"Hey, thanks," Jean grinned as Marco went to get his order. "By the way, dude: nice uniform. You pull it off."   
  
Marco's face went as pink as the strawberry milkshake he handed to Jean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go after this! Man, this has been a fun little week.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dreams don't always come true, and for Jean, that's sometimes a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last prompt for JeanMarco week has come at last. Here's to hopeful endings, and a wonderfully comforting Marco.

Jean wakes up with a jolt. Another dream where he and everyone he knows are fighting monsters. Tonight's was especially bad.

"Jean?"  
  
He swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah?"  
  
"Bad dream again?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Marco shifts to face his companion. "What happened?"  
  
Jean tries to explain. "We'd just finished a battle...I...y-your body was...I couldn't save—" He's interrupted by strong arms encasing him. He buries his face in Marco's chest.   
  
"You don't need to save me. I'm here, and I plan to be for a long time."  
  
When they drift off again, Jean dreams of a beautiful future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! These drabbles were so much fun to write (even if some were incredibly painful). I hope everyone's had a great JM week, and I look forward to the next!


End file.
